Melody of Sorrow HSL
by AnimeAngel4Ever
Summary: FMA Highschool Lovestory   terrible  Summary: Yuki is new on the Middleton High School. Edward, Winry and Alphonse help the new student and her new friend as much as possible through the schoolday. But Yuki gets soon in an unpleasant situation. Not only
1. Chapter 0  Prologue

|FMA Highschool Lovestory| (terrible) Summary: Yuki is new on the Middleton High School. Edward, Winry and Alphonse help the new student and her new friend as much as possible through the schoolday. But Yuki gets soon in an unpleasant situation. Not only that she falls for one of the bad boys, then it seems that Yuki get catch from her past, which it was difficult to escape. ||All Pairings are already set, No Yaoi, OC's||

..::Melody of Sorrow::.. (FMA Highschool lovestory) Prolog

With a long-drawn sigh Yuki rang at the front door, clutching the handle of her black suitcase firm.

She didn't want to be here, but she didn't had an another choice. Much better as to get stuck into a terrible youth home.

The door opened and infrot of the black haired teen stoodher old childhhod friend, Winry Rockbell.

Winry's eyes sparkled as she saw Yuki.

"There you are Yuki. We have been waiting for you. Come in!"

The blonde took her free hand and pulled her inside her house.

"It change a little since I was the last time here." said Yuki and looked around.

Winry smiled at the 17 year old teen. She had missed her friend all these years very much and she was happy that Yuki would now live with her.

"Come we let Granny know that you are finally here."

Yuki only nodded and followed her into the big living room. Grandma Pinako sat on the couch, smoked and screw on a Automail.

"Granny Yuki is here."

The old, short woman turned to the two teens and smiled. "Nice to see you again Yuki."

"It's nice to see you too Grandma Pinako."

The small woman turned to her granddaughter. "Winry would you be so nice and bring Yuki to her room? I'm sure she's tired from the whole trip and want to take a break."

"Of course." smiled Winry, "Come Yuki."

Yuki nodded again and followed Winry, with her suitcase in tow, up the stairs.

'I hope I'll settle down here and can finally forget my past forever.'

note: well i didn't watch(yet) the english version of FMA, only the german one, and so i don't know how Winry calls Pinako. so when it's wrong sorry ^^'


	2. Chapter 1 New School

..::Melody of Sorrow::.. (FMA Highschool Lovestory) °01° New School

Yuki's P.O.V

"Wake up, Yuki!" Winry laughed and opened the purple curtains of my window, and dropped the annoying, glaring sun rays on my tired face.

"Make the stupid curtain again, Winry!"

"Nope," she went to my closet and began to look through it. "Today's your first day at school, Yuki. Are you nervous? "

"Not really. I'm ever going to school ... What are you doing there?" I asked her my friend.

"Search for your school uniform of course!"

My black colored eyes were big and I was jerked awake. "School uniform?"

"Yep."

"No one has said anything about school uniform!" I whined.

When Winry had finally found the stuff, she threw them on my bed.

"Do I really have to wear that?" I asked, holding the black short skirt with disapproval.

"What is the one with the skirt?"

"It's s kinda short ..."

"I wear it too."

"Yes, but I'm a tomboy. I wear skirts, yes, sometimes so short, but still not in school."

Winry sighed and walked towards the door. "Sorry, but you have to wear it, Yuki."

Growling I took the white blouse and black skirt from the bed and put them on.

When I put on the skirt, I got a idea.

I grinned and rummaged through in my suitcase. When I finally found what I was looking for, I picked it up. It were several metal chains.

Such chains are usually worn by guys on their pants. As I said, I'm a tomboy.

I put the chains to one of my black belt and tied the belt around my hips, but so it was diagonal. With a smile I was fully dressed and went out my room.

-x-

"I think the uniform looks totally good on you, Yuki." Winry smiled, "And I see you have, as usual, change the outfit."

I agreed laughing. "It's boring when everyone look the same."

"You're right."

"How far is it still?" I asked after a while.

"Not far. It is only along this street and then around a- Yuki, watch out!" Winry said, but it was already too late.

I slipped on a skateboard and lost my balance.

"Ow my head." I rubbed my head.

'If I catch the runt, which left this board here, then I'll kill-'

"Excuse me. Are you hurt?" said the voice of a little boy.

Wirny and I turned around. A small boy, perhaps 9 years old and stood right next to me. He had dark brown hair, almost black, and purple eyes.

He looked so sweet in that I forgot all my rage in a second.

"No I'm not. But be careful the next time where you can better your toys." I said and smiled at the boy.

He returned the smile and took his skateboard. "Well the fact it's not mine."

"Huh? Then who it belongs to?" I asked, confused and cocked my head.

I got up and put back my black blue 'Dakine' school bag on my shoulders.

"Now it belongs to-"

"Uh, Yuki? We have no time to go. Let us go." said my blonde childhood friend nervous.

"Yes, wait."

"No, come!" she cried and grabbed me around my wrist and started running.

-x-

"Winry, what the hell is wrong with you?" I asked as she finally stopped.

"You should stay away from this boy."

"Aha, and why? He was quite sweet."

"It's about not just the small ones. I mean his big brother."

"Okay, if you say so." I said and walked back towards the Central Highschool again, "What is the name of the small ones? Can you at least tell me that?"

"Yes, he's name is Wrath."

-x-

"Do you think that Edward and Alphonse will recognize me?" I asked as we entered the large schoolyard.

"I think so, but I must say that you are in the past years you have, changed a lot, Yuki."

Suddenly Winry's blue eyes widened and she grabbed me again on my wrist and started running again.

"Ed! Al!"

Two boys turned around.

'So much the two have changed? '

"Hi Winry." said Alphonse.

Edward looked at me. "You got a new friend, Winry?"

"No," she laughed, "do not you remember? This is Yuki. We played together as we're children."

"For me nothing rings." Edward said and looked at me thoughtfully.

"Is not bad. It's more than 4 years have passed since the last time we have seen another."

I smiled at the brothers.

"Well, whatever. But welcome to the Central High, Yuki." Al said kindly, holding out his hand.

I shook it. "Thanks."

-x-

"Okay. We show you who's in our class." Winry said.

The three looked over the large yard.

"Ummm ... There! Look, this is Rose. She goes in our parallel class. Oh and next is bookworm."

"Bookworm?"

"Yes," said Alphonse, "she works in the school library. She can remember every book she has ever read."

I looked at the young, brown-haired woman with large eyes. "And I thought my cousin is scary."

Edward, Alphonse and Winry started laughing loudly. It don't took long until I started to laugh too.

"Oh and Lust and Gluttony are over there, But they didn't go into our class."

"Who are they?" I asked, eyeing the two black-clad outfits.

"Lust and Gluttony are now one of our seniors on our school. Visit the Class 12," said Alphonse. (I hope I make no mistakes! I don't really know much about Highschools, we in Germany didn't have such a system. I googleed everything what have to do with the highschool stuff. when it's false I'm really sorry! T.T)

"And we are the 'sophomores' here, so we didn't have much to say here." Winry said.

"What it's the difference between the 'seniors' and 'sophomores'?" I asked confused, "We in Germany don't had something like that."

Alphonse explained me, in short sentences, what is the difference.

"Oh, I see."

After I said that, the doorbell rang.

"Oh before I forget." Winry said, opening her white bag, she gave a a piece of paper. I guess my timetable. "Sadly we have today only an hour together, but thanks God the first one but you seem to have more hours with Edward."

She handed me the paper. I looked at Ed, then back to my timetable in my hand.

'Oh great. Math as a first, great sausage. '


	3. Chapter 2 Yuki's New Classmates

..::Melody of Sorrow::.. (FMA Highschool Lovestory) °02° Yuki's New Classmates

Yuki's P.O.V

"Well, see you later Al." said Edward.

Al waved and went to his class. Sadly Alphonse and me didn't have lessons together.

After Al disappeared in the students quantity, Winry and Edward showed me the way to the math room.

Then a young woman, early 30s came out and greeted me.

"Hello. You are, Miyuki Shinzo, right?"

'Say never again my full name.' I thought annoyed but I try to stay calm.

"Yes I am. But please call me Yuki." I said politely.

"Sure Yuki. Follow me, I introduce yourself to the other."

I smiled at the brown-haired woman.

-x-

"Good morning, class."

"Good morning, Mrs. Torana."

"I want to introduce your new classmate who is visiting our class from now." She placed a warm hand on my right shoulder, "This is Miyuki Shinzo."

'Oh great. I'm pissed off that everyone stared at me here, and now she introduce me with my full name. . ' My eye twitched slightly.

"Miyuki, sit down behind Winry Rockbell, please."

With a quick nod, I went 5 of 9 rows back and sat down in my new place.

A few girls glared at me darkly, but I did not know why. I only shrug my shoullders and got my math stuff out my school bag.

-x-

The lessons were so boring that I stopped after the next 3 minutes to listen to the teacher. I looked at the clock, which hang over our classroom door.

'No... It's been only 8 minutes? It seemed like an hour! Dx' I screamed inside my head.

Only now I noticed that my neighbor seat on the left was empty.

I looked to my right.

A girl my age sat there. She had long blonde hair and walnut brown eyes. She was wearing almost the same school uniform as I did. Well how should I explain this... she wear it differently as the other girl.

Her black skirt was shorter and she wore black high heels. And she had, what looked like a pound of makeup on her face. The worst was her red Lipstick, she had on her lips. For my taste, she looked like a slut.

I turned away from the blonde girl looked behind me.

Empty again.

With a raised eyebrow, I wondered why it was in the middle of this classroom had so many free places.

Suddenly the door opened.

A young teenager walked into the classroom. He was my age and, I guess, he was just as or slightly larger than Edward.(Edward's so tall in the movie, so taller than Al) He had dark green, long hair and purple eyes.

"You came late again." the teacher said, annoyed and glared at him.

He shrugged his shoulders and looked at her boredly. He did not seem in the least to worry about what she said. He had a 'Shut-the-fuck-up-and-leave-me-the-fuck-alone.' in his eyes.

"You come and go when you want it?" asked Mrs. Torana now very angry now.

"Yeah, well observed." he said with a cheeky grin in his face.

A few girl giggled and whispered something.

"Ohhh~ he's sooo cool!"

"I want to go out witth him."

"Wow he is so hot."

I rolled my black eyes.

'Great,' I thought sarcastically, 'So here are fangirls in this class.'

Without saying anything else he walked around her. The grin still on his lips.

She railed on with him. She said he should stop with his conduct and better think about his future.

But the young teen did not show signs, that he really listen to her.

"I'm talking to you!"

He turned back to her.

"What?" he replied boredly.

With great difficulty I was trying to suppress a small grin, but I rolled my eyes.

"You have one whole week detention, my friend!"

"I'm not your 'buddy'."

'Wow, he can bring her on 180. lol ^^'

"NOW IT'S TWO WEEKS!"

He sighed, "Can I sit down now?"

I could hear Edward, who was sitting diagonally in front of me, let out a annoyed groan.

"Sit. Down." Mrs. Torana hissed. You could see it, that this green head guy stressed her very much.

The girls began to glare at me again.

'What do they have for problems? o.O It's annoying! Dx'

But it was not long until I found out WHY they glared at me like this. The green-haired teenager sat right behind me.

-x-

'Well, I think the half of the girls in this class hate me now, even before they got to know me. -.- '

Mrs. Torana turned to us, "Wait a minute, I'll just pick something from my car. I'm back in a few minutes."

I let out a big, load sigh, as she closed the door.

"Who are you?" suddely asked the green head.

I turned around to him, "Do you mean me?"

"No, the other girl who sit infront of me, who I don't know."

"Well if you didn't came to late, you'd know it." I said in a sassy tone.

Everyone in the class turned, and watched us.

'Why do I have a bad feeling now? o.O '

"Yuki," I heard Edward's voice behind me, "don't make anything stupid."

"So, your name is Yuki." he grinned.

I turned around again. With crossed arms and a glare I lokked at my two friends.

"Sorry, Yuki."

"Yeah, yeah."

I had a feeling that the thing was not yet finished, and I would only get problems because of these green haired teenager.


	4. Chapter 3 Stay Away

..::Melody of Sorrow::.. (FMA Highschool Lovestory) °03° Stay Away

Yuki's POV

After what feels like 2 hours it finally rang for break. My head was already hurting from all the math formulas already.

I felt several eyes digging into my back.

So I walked so fast as I could out of the classroom, without waiting for Edward and Winry.

"Hey, Yuki!"

I turned around. Alphonse stood before me.

I smiled weakly. "Hey."

"And how was class so far?"

"Wellll not so good. I think most girls in my class hate me."

He looked at me confused. "What makes you think that?"

"She sits in front of our 'dear' friend." Edward's voice said behind me. Winry and Edward joined me and Alphonse.

Al looked between me and Edward. His look was a mixture of shock, sympathy and disbelief. "Envy?"

"Yep."

"So the head of lettuce name's Envy? What for a shitty name." We looked at another before we started to laugh on command.

"What's going on here to laugh?"

The voice, that had asked this question, was as sweet as honey, and my intuition told me it was just tacky.

We turned around.

Five girls were standing in front of us. All of them looked very arrogant and not friendly at all, but what does my mother always say: First talk to the person before you make wrong prejudices from people.

I immediately recognized the girl in the middle. She was the girl who sat next to me.

'I bet the others are her followers.'

"About nothing, Mira." Winry said.

"Well, whatever. I wanted to talk to you, Tuki-"

"It's Yuki."

"Because of me. I wanted to make clear a few things."

'Oh God, what will come now? o.O '

Suddenly she grabbed me by my shoulders and pushed me against the nearest wall.

"Mira!"

"Let Yuki go!"

She ignored Edward and Winry.

"Listen, you little Bitch. You," she leaned forward slightly, so that our noses almost touching, "stay away from my Envy, is that clear? He belongs to me and only me and if you try anything I'll kill you."

Okay, now I did not understand the world anymore. That's my first day at this school, and she seriously think I would take her guy away from her?

'I think I should make some thinks clear.' I thought.

"Listen, darling, I will never ever want something from this guy. So you don't have to worry about that I would steal him from you or something like that."

Her brown eyes narrowed to tiny slits, but she was still staring into my eyes. As if she would search for something, or wanted to find out that I was telling the truth.

Suddenly she let go of me and turned on her heel.

"Ronni, Komeno, Mojoko, Serana. We're going."

I groaned annoyed as they were out of earshot.

"What kind of complexes does this girl have? I and stealing 'her' guy! Is she crazy?"

"Calm yourself, Yuki." Winry said, and laid a calming hand on my shoulder.

"Strange... She never does that before", said Alphonse and saw, still a little shocked, at the ground.

"Maybe it's because you've already talked with Envy at your first day. She probably sees you yet as competition. I mean, she want Envy for a long time." said Edward.

"May I ask how long? Or don't I want to know it?"

"I think 2 or 3 years." said Winry.

"WHAT?" I had to hit a hand before my mouth to stop myself from laughing.

"But that's not the best!"

My dark gray eyes meet Winry's blue ones.

"Envy gives her never attention, whatever she does. Although once she walked past him half naked, but he didn't even look at Mira." laughed Winry.

"He didn't show interest on a single girl at this school?" I asked surprised.

The three looked at each other.

"No." they said in unison.

"Okay, now that was scary." I laughed.

Laughing, we went together to the schoolyard.


	5. Chapter 4 Memories

..::Melody of Sorrow::.. (FMA Highschool Lovestory) °04° Memories

Yuki's POV

I sat in my room and packed the last things out of my suitcase.

After the break or better the rest of the day was nothing special happened. Okay, just gave it a brawl but who was beaten, I do not know when and I honestly, I do not want to know at all But I had a feeling that it had to do with the 'oh so great' Envy .

At the thought of the green tuft I rolled my eyes annoyed.

'I never met such a idiot.'

"What the hell does he thinks he is anyway?" I mumbled.

I went back to my suitcase and just wanted to kick him under my bed, but then I realized that something inside was quiet. Something very important.

I picked it up and smiled.

"My music box." The small wood-crafted box, I had got when I was little. A gift from my mother.

'Mam ...'

I clenched my left hand so hard that my nails dug into my flesh as the pictures came back empty.

The living room, bathed in darkness.

The blood that slowly spread over the floor.

The blood-stained baseball bat.

"Yuki?"

I startled when I heard the familiar voice. I spun around.

Before me stood none other than ...

Winry's POV

"W-winry is something wrong?" Yuki asked.

"You had such a painful look in your face and I was wondering ... Is something happened, Yuki?" I asked worriedly.

"N-no. Everything's alright!"

I did not believe her. And this faked smile in her face! I mean who in the world isa about 5 minutes staring at the same spot, and make a sad face? There must be something! And I want to find out what it is!

"Winry?"

"Yes?"

"Is there something else? Because not if, then I would like to continue unpacking." she said in on emotionless voice.

"Oh, sorry! I was just worried so ... .." I wanted to say more, but Yuki turned her eyes from me. I followed her gaze and saw her open suitcase.

At first glance there was nothing inside except for something brown thing. Probably made of wood.

But before I could even pattern further, Yuki had me blocked the view.

"I would like to be alone," she said again with this strange voice but this time it sounded alittle nervously.

"Oh, sorry." I said and turned back toward the door.

Yuki's POV

"Oh sorry. Well I'll call you when dinner is ready." Winry said, before she disappeared out my room. When I heard she went down the stairs, I allowed myself to sigh.

'That was close. Even almost too close for my taste. 'I thought.

Then I knelt down again and picked up the old music box. With a quizzical look that I looked through my room, wondering where I could to put it. My eyes wandered over my bed, wardrobe, bedside table, my desk and my ...

"Here!" I said and walked to the window sill. With a small smile I looked around my room now ready granted.

"Alright. Yet everything is on the right place. "I smirked.

"YUKI!"

"I'm coming!" With quick steps I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Winry, with a big bowl of spaghetti in her hands, smiled at me. I smiled back and followed her into the dining room.

"And how was your first day at school?" Pinako asked me when I settled on a chair.

"Uhhhhh ... it was good. I have seen Edward and Alphonse again." I said, grabbing me some pasta on my plate.

Winry, who had sat down next to me, "And she has already made acquaintance with Envy."

"With Envy? Yuki please, promise me that you keep yourself away from this guy."

"Could someone enlighten me ... Ähhhh is I think this palm tree does not look dangerous. Okay, a big mouth but nothing more."

"Winry, did you talk about it already?"

"You mean what happen last year? Not No, I have."

"What?" I asked and looked questioningly at the two. The little old woman and the blonde looked at me, but did not answered my question though.

"Yuki must know it, Winry! If she do, I'm sure she will certainly stay away from Envy."

"Yeah I know, but I did not want that she's too scared to go to school just because of this!" Winry said poking, around in her food.

"But still she have to know it." Pinako said sternly.

"Stop talking about me like I was not even here! I am sitting right in front of you guys!" I wailed.

I watched her as she took her plate was off the table, and left the dining room without another word to say.

Envy had made what the hell, that I should be scared to go to school?

My dark gray colored eyes looked questioningly at Winry. "Tell me now, finally, what is going on here!" I said pissed.


	6. Chapter 5 Weird Behavior

..::Melody of Sorrow::.. (FMA Highschool Lovestory) °05° Weird Behavior

Yuki's POV

"Now stop it already with the damn secrecy, Winry! Say it already! WHAT did this guy last year?"

Winry, who had finally stopped playing in her food with the fork, pushed her plate aside.

"Well," she finally relented, "last year... Envy did-"

RING RING RING RING RING

I already had a bad mood, but that was the crowning achievement! I mean, who in the hell had to call when Winry was about to tell me about this thing with Envy?

Winry jumped, in the truest sense of the word, from her chair and picked up the receiver to her ear.

"Hello? ... Hi Ed, what's going on? ... Yeah, Yuki is here. Do you want to speak with her? ... What do you mean with that? ... But that is good, or not? ... Edward, you seriously don't really believe that that will happen, right? ... I do not think that something like that will happen to Yuki ... no ... I know! But ... Okay, I'll promise to watch out ... Yes ..."

Without listening further, I took my plate and placed it on the sink. I really had lost my appetite.

With one last look at Winry, I left the room and went up the stairs to my room.

'No matter what he has done, one thing is clear to me ... I will not let him do what he want with me!'

Once in my room I got my stuff from my bedroom closet and disappeared into the small bathroom. After a quick shower, I went back to my room and stopped in front of my mirror.

My pajamas consisted of a boxers and a big T-shirt. At my old school all laughed at me because I was wearing boxers and not ... well typical girl underwear.

I looked terrible. Very tired and... Stressed ...

But I found that I have never looked particularly pretty. Normal, almost ugly. But enough of that

With a sigh, I crawled under my warm blanket and turned out the light from my bedside lamp.

After I did this day go back through my head, then I fell asleep.

Winry's POV

I looked at Yuki, as she went up the stairs and disappeared into her room.

I felt bad about that I still didn't told her.

With a "Winry, you're still there?" I was torn out my thoughts.

"What? Yeah!" I replied.

"Is this the answer to my question or the answer that you're still there?"

"Oh, the question ..." I repeated meekly.

"So can I count on you?" he asked hopefully.

"I will do my best."

"Okay, good to know. See you tomorrow."

"Uh, Edward?"

"What is it?" he asked.

"Do you really think that everything will be alright?" With great effort I managed to keep my voice calm.

"Sure," I could hear his smile out of his voice, "everything will be good. I mean is when it happened before the time that something happened?"

"That's right again. Thank you Edward."

"No problem. Bye!"

"Bye ..." I hang up the phone and sighed.

'I hope you're right, Edward ...'

Yuki's POV

| Next Day |

After Winry and I had left the house and were on our way to school, we did not exchange a word.

Arriving at the entrance of our school, I saw that Edward and Alphonse were waiting for us. I sighed.

"Hey Edward. Hey Alphonse." I greeted them both.

"Good morning, Yuki." said Al friendly.

Edward just nodded but said nothing. His eyes were fixed on Winry.

"Winry, can I talk to you in private?"

"Because of the 'thing'?" Winry asked.

Ed nodded and took her by the hand and the two walked from the schoolyard.

"Al," I looked to the younger Elric with a raised eyebrow, "do you know what's going on?"

He shook his head as he looked in the direction where Winry and Edward had disappeared. It seemed as if he was deep in thought.

I just made my mouth to ask him what was wrong with him, but I was interrupted by a very specific voice.

"I hope for you that you remember our little conversation from yesterday and that you stay away from him!"

Gah! She was really someone I could alraedy write on the top of my hate list!

"Don't get on my nerves, Mira ..." I mumbled.

"Well, it seems like you two like another." said Al.

He finally seemed to be back in reality. And I was a little happy about it. Even thought that we didn't saw eachother, but we understood each other well. Actually, I got along with Edward too, when he is not as strange like today.

"Best friends forever!" I said sarcastically.

We talked some more before the bell rang. As we walked toward the school building, we were looking around for Edward and Winry. But no trace of them.

'I asking me what they do right now ... but when I think about it do I really want to know? o.o '

-x-

After Alphonse explained me the way to the English room, got lost twice, I finally stand infront of the door with a bad mood.

Hopefully I was not that late that I had to stay outside or something like that.

I opened the door.

All eyes were on me.

The teacher looked at me, but with a look that I could not identify.

I bit my lower lip.

"Shinzo, right?" asked the teacher.

"Yes."

"Do you have any reasons why you're late? Or do you just imitate a 'certain' person and get on my nerves." His eyes looked away from me. I followed his gaze.

'I bet he has now a perfect first impression of me...' I thought sarcastically, as I looked back at the black haired teacher.

"Sorry for being late. It will not happen again." I said it as believable as possible.

"Yes, yes." he muttered. "Sit down."

I looked around the classroom. The first thing I noticed was that Winry and Edward still missing. My already bad mood dropped deeper as I saw the only free place in the class. But two seats were on the window side of the room. They have to be Edward and Winry's places.

"Do I really have to sit there, Mr...?"

"Mustang. And yes. Please sit down next to the other nuisance in this class." he said und pointed on the place, where I really didn't want to sit.

On the way there, I was already got glared angrily.

Arrived, I threw my bag on the side of the table, sat down and didn't even looked at my new seat neighbor.

"What the hell did i do, that i have to sit next to this idiot?" I muttered to myself.

"Shut up! I will not enjoy this too." Envy growled and leaned back in his chair, arms folded.

-x-

It didn't take long until I began to scribble in my notebook. I winced brutally, when the door burst open and Winry and Edward stood breathless in the doorway.

"E-excuse us for being late!" Winry apologized.

What did they do so long?

Edward let his golden eyes wander over the other pupils until his eyes were on me and on my oh so great and nice neighbor. He frowned and muttered something.

He didn't seen to like that I was sitting next to Envy.

"You will stay inside during recess! Both of you!" Mustang called sour.


End file.
